


Cherry Blossom

by Butterfly



Series: Flowers [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-03
Updated: 2008-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then they had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Blossom

The Doctor pushed Jack through a random door down the first hallway that they stumbled into and the TARDIS created a bedroom around them, all glimmering greens and golds.

The Doctor's mouth – his lush and pouty Rose-shaped mouth – quirked up in a grin at Jack's look of surprise. Jack was reacting as if the Doctor had the strength that Rose would have, rather than a Time Lord's superior strength. Breaking Jack's illusions would be rather enjoyable.

He didn't know what it was about this regeneration – or, maybe he did know, but he wasn't quite ready to face it – but his body was fairly well burning to have someone's hands on it. No, not _someone's_. Male hands. Strong, capable hands that could push him up against a wall, if need be. And it might be unfair to impose on Jack, but Jack was, perhaps, the only person who could really understand.

And while Jack didn't _quite_ look right, he had dark enough hair and the lights in this room were low and flickering and the ceiling and the walls were mirrored, just as every room that he'd slept in since this most recent change had been.

“Not quite what I was expecting,” Jack said, with a quick glance around the room. He reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt and the Doctor snagged his wrist. Jack looked at him curiously.

“Clothes on, to start with,” the Doctor said. Jack's pupils dilated a bit more – he enjoyed being bossed about in the bedroom, then. Well, no surprise there. Jack was practically bursting with his extra-strength 51st century pheromones and the Doctor let them wash over him without trying to rein his own body's hormonal response. The Doctor hauled Jack closer and kissed him again, lingering this time. Jack was burning hot, his lips parting obediently to let the Doctor's tongue in.

He pulled Jack's hand around to the curve of his waist, rather enjoying the way Jack's fingers could sink in, ever-so-slightly. There was more muscle and flesh there now than he'd had in his previous regeneration. The entire shape of his body, his center of gravity, all of it was delightfully different. Jack's hand was light, at first, and then turned bolder, sliding around to the Doctor's arse and squeezing slightly. The Doctor chuckled into Jack's mouth and pressed closer.

He reached up and ruffled Jack's hair, almost wistfully. His eyelids slid halfway shut and he saw the reflection of them over Jack's shoulder – a dark-haired man holding tightly to a blonde woman – and his mind wandered, just a little.

Just a universe or so.

He didn't know whether or not Rose would have married his other self, but he had no doubts that they had done _this_. Her hand reaching up into his hair and clutching as he kissed the line of her jaw or the way she might possibly let out a soft moan when he knelt in front of her to taste her hot, wet center, yes, these were things that he could easily imagine.

Jack nipped at his earlobe and the Doctor blinked his eyes open, shivering slightly as his body reacted. Slight pain was acceptable, then, in this regeneration. Good to know.

“You still with me?” Jack whispered. The Doctor pulled back slightly and met Jack's gaze – the sympathy in Jack's eyes was too much to bear, so he leaned forward and kissed Jack again, licking into his mouth, reaching a hand down to outline Jack's cock where it pushed against his trousers. Jack growled, the noise muffled by the Doctor's mouth.

The Doctor yanked up Jack's shirt, feeling muscles tense under his touch. Warm here, too – humans were always so hot, but never so much as during the act of sex.

“Everything that humans can do together, we're going to do,” the Doctor said, yanking Jack's coat off his shoulders. Jack shrugged it off the rest of the way and the Doctor pulled both of them forward slightly, letting it fall in a heap on the floor. “We're going to... how did you put it?... break in the equipment.”

“Sounds like a good plan,” Jack said. He reached forward, touching the bottom of the Doctor's shirt. He was, the Doctor realized with delight, looking for _permission_ to remove it. The Doctor licked his lips and then nodded, lifting his arms to help as Jack pulled the Doctor's shirt up and over his head. Jack threw it behind them, where it possibly landed not too far from Jack's coat.

He'd put on a bra with the outfit – a relatively fancy red one, which might imply that he'd been planning this, though he would have sworn to himself that he hadn't – and Jack ran his fingers over the lacy edge, sometimes directly touching skin and sometimes touching through the fabric. The Doctor's skin prickled and he didn't need to look down to know that his nipples had hardened.

“Is this the way Rose looked shirtless?” Jack asked, and he took advantage of the Doctor's speechless state to tumble them both down onto the wide bed in the middle of the room, rolling them so that the Doctor ended up on top, straddling Jack. The Doctor chuckled, the sound reverberating in the room, and Jack reached up to take hold of the Doctor's hips and shift him until he was placed directly over where Jack most wanted him.

“As a matter of fact, yes,” the Doctor said. He rocked forward, rolling against Jack and enjoying the soft groan that he got in response. “At least, this is how she looked the last time that I saw her naked.”

There was more than a glint of interest in Jack's eyes. “So, the two of you _did_ -”

“Unfortunately not,” the Doctor said. He leant over Jack and brushed his lips against Jack's throat, flicking his tongue out to catch the sweat-salt taste of Jack's skin. He left several tiny kisses along Jack's jawline, ending up right next to his ear. “Believe me, I regret it now, but I did have several reasons that I believed were valid at the time.”

“And now?”

The Doctor propped himself with one hand and undid the first of Jack's buttons with the other. He kissed the bit of skin that had been revealed and then slipped another button out of its hole, followed by another kiss. Frustratingly, at that point, he reached Jack's undershirt. He huffed out an annoyed breath and unbuttoned the rest of Jack's shirt with rather less grace.

“I thought that if I didn't sleep with Rose, it would hurt less when I lost her,” the Doctor said, straightening up. Jack stared up at him, mouth slightly slack. Then he took a couple of fast breaths and his gaze sharped up again. The Doctor smiled in approval, tracing a line up Jack's still-covered torso with the edge of a fingernail – painted a deep red by Lizzie just that morning, actually. “When I did lose her, I realized how incredibly _stupid_ that idea was – there was no possible way that I could have missed her more than I actually did. It was... unbearable.”

“You did bear it,” Jack said, capturing the Doctor's hand. He examined it, then licked a broad stripe up the palm. The Doctor giggled, which he found rather horrifying. He hoped that he hadn't become a _giggler_ in this regeneration. He'd never been able to abide gigglers. “You did survive it, Doctor.”

“I had Martha,” he said. He leaned back slightly, unsure about how he felt about confessing this to Jack and yet wanting, so badly, to tell _someone_. “And Donna. If they hadn't been there for me... I wouldn't be here now.”

And Jack didn't try to disagree with him or tell him that he shouldn't have felt that way. Jack just shut his eyes, briefly, his eyelashes dusky shadows against his skin, and then he tugged the Doctor down into a bold snog of teeth and heat.

The Doctor opened his mouth gladly, and he felt Jack's hand sliding over his back, warming his skin. There was a tiny sound and his bra had been unclasped – it almost prompted another giggle, but the Doctor managed to quell the impulse in time. Jack pushed the Doctor back, out of the kiss, and pulled off the bra at the same time, tossing it off to the side once it was free.

“So, enjoying the extras?” Jack teased, cupping the Doctor's breasts in his hands. When his palms brushed against the Doctor's nipples, he couldn't help the ripple of sensation that rushed through his body.

“I bounce when I run,” the Doctor informed him, arching his back slightly. Jack ran his hands further down, over the slight curve of the Doctor's stomach. His hands ended up at the top of the Doctor's trousers, but he didn't undo the button, instead looking up at the Doctor, waiting.

“You first,” the Doctor said, flicking a finger against Jack's rumpled shirt. Then the Doctor shifted back, slightly, holding onto the open sides of Jack's shirt and tugging him up into a sitting position. Then he pulled the fabric back, off of Jack's shoulders and tossed it off the bed. Jack pulled his braces down and then hauled his undershirt up and over his head, throwing it to the side.

“In a bit of hurry?” the Doctor teased, flicking his gaze down over Jack's sculpted body. Jack smirked up at him and pushed up on his elbows, tilting his head forward to lick at one of the Doctor's nipples. The Doctor's skin tightened and his hands slid up Jack's back, one of them ended up in Jack's hair and the other at the back of Jack's neck, both keeping Jack in place. Jack chuckled against his skin and then opened his mouth, sucking a bit of skin in, licking at it, and then releasing just to start the process all over again. The Doctor's head fell back and he could hear the soft, panting noises that he was making.

With a thought, the light around them strengthened and he could see Rose's reflection in the ceiling – her mouth was open, even redder than normal, her body bent back to receive Ja- a dark-haired man's attention. This could... this could...

His eyes started to slide shut again and he could almost see them. She had an apartment, he decided, having moved away from Pete's place at some point in the past four years. That's where they'd gone, at least at first. She had... not a bed this big. A single, because she'd been planning on _finding_ him and coming _home_. A small bed that they had to crowd on top of, and he... his other self would watch every new inch of bared skin like a revelation because while he'd seen Rose naked before, it was always because of some crazy situation and never _this_ , never Rose shedding her clothes so that they could...

Jack's hand slipped around to cup the Doctor's arse again and Jack rolled his body forward, pressing their growing needs together through their clothing. The Doctor let out an unsteady moan.

“Hey, hey,” Jack said, stroking the Doctor's skin with light, delicate touches. “Be here with me, okay?”

The Doctor nodded shakily and dropped a tiny, apologetic kiss onto Jack's forehead, then another onto to his brow line, working down to share a soft, soft kiss with Jack. Jack wrapped an arm around the Doctor's shoulders, pulling him in tightly.

“This is you and me,” Jack said, brushing his lips against the skin under the Doctor's ear. “I know that it's hard, but you're just going to torture yourself if you keep thinking about her. We're the only two people in this room right now. Focus on that.”

“I'm not making any promises.”

Jack laughed at that, the sound rumbling through both of their bodies, they were so close. The Doctor shut his eyes and breathed deeply, taking in the essence of Jack – pheromones and exertion and some kind of cinnamon-scented moisturiser that intensified more and more as Jack's body temperature climbed. And he was so, _so_ warm and surprisingly big. The last... the last time he'd slept with a human male had been centuries ago, long enough ago that the details had faded out of even _his_ very impressive mind.

And this, of course, was different because Jack wasn't like any other human. Even now, _especially_ now that they were so near each other, every part of the Doctor's body was on high alert, every time-sense that he had was screaming that Jack was wrong and bad and _keep away_.

But he had Rose Tyler's body now and she'd never stayed away from the dangerous things.

So, his skin prickled up and he embraced it, his instinctive revulsion to Jack's presence reacting against the pull of Jack's pheromones and his own low-level attraction to Jack; it was _sensation_ and he let it cascade over him. And Jack was so hungry for this – he could feel in the slight shiver of Jack's hands where he touched the Doctor's skin and in the dragging heat of Jack's mouth and in the very front of Jack's mind that murmured a soft yes every time that the Doctor touched him. Was this how Jack always approached sex, with this powerful yearning _need_?

Another minute passed, marked off in deep and wet kisses, and then another, time ticking over, second by second. A week ago, he first woke up in this body; six years ago, he said good-bye to Jack, Donna, and Rose...

Rose, _Rose_ , forever Rose. In a thousand years' time, it would still be Rose, in his hearts and in his head.

 _Be happy,_ he thought, fiercely. _Please, please, **please** be happy. Every day, wake up a little more joyful than the day before. Kiss him and know that I love you._

He'd been snogging Jack for seven minutes and eighteen seconds when he had to push back to take in a proper breath – as soon as he pulled away, Jack was gasping for air himself, his mouth dark with use.

The Doctor reached down and popped open the button to his trousers, sliding the zipper open – he was wearing lacy red silk knickers that were already damp and, yeah, he could admit to himself that he'd been hoping for _something_ when he came to Cardiff this time. He slipped off of Jack and squirmed out of his trousers, kicking them off the edge of the bed. Jack quietly watched him and, when he was done, twisted forward and ran his hands up the length of the Doctor's legs, cleanly shaven and smoothed with lotion, as he'd seen Rose do a hundred times.

“You were planning this,” Jack said, his voice too pleased for it to be an accusation. “From the very beginning, you wanted this to happen. Why the show?”

“Can't blame a girl for playing hard-to-get,” the Doctor said, not quite able to keep a straight face. He spread his legs and Jack settled between them, the zipper of his trousers pressing against the Doctor's knickers. The Doctor pushed up a bit from the bed and licked Jack's mouth, flopping back down onto the bed with a laugh when Jack tried to turn it into a kiss. Jack's eyes narrowed and he pounced, yanking the Doctor into a long, hard snog that the Doctor tried desperately not to interrupt with a giggle.

He wrapped one of his legs around Jack's back, pressing him down harder into the Doctor's body, and he pushed up at the same time, loving the resilient warmth of Jack's skin. Each time his mind told him to run away from Jack, he moved that little bit closer, completing the connection. Jack left sloppy, burning kisses against the side of his neck and then he started to slide downward, leaving a trail of wet heat against the Doctor's skin. He was whispering and the Doctor strained to hear him – “ _let me_ ” and “ _can I..._ ” and “ _so soft_ ” and “ _look at you_ ” – over and over, begging permission and offering praise.

And Jack was ignoring his own body's needs, but the Doctor couldn't quite care, because every part of him ached for Jack's touch and he angled and shifted as Jack needed him to, pressing his body ever upward toward Jack's mouth. Finally, Jack's lips brushed over the top of the Doctor's knickers and he moved down again, licking against the soaked fabric – the Doctor could feel the press of Jack's tongue through the silk and he arched up toward it. He could hear the broken rhythm of his own breathing – shallow, helpless gasps. Jack's hands were under his hips now, tilting him up toward the aching warmth in Jack's mouth.

He could see them in mirror and, even through the hazy fog that had filled his mind, he traced the lines of Rose's body in a moment of desire – he bucked upward and he could see her moving, his breasts heaved and he could see her reflection doing the same. He'd never... never seen her like this, lost in passion, with her skin rosy and her hair wild and her body gleaming with sweat. He'd never done what Jack was doing now, though he'd _ached_ for it at times, to know the most intimate taste of Rose's body, to explore the folds and curves of her cunt, to fill his mouth with _Rose_.

Jack twisted his fingers into the straps of the Doctor's knickers and yanked them down – the Doctor moaned in stunned surprise when the full heat of Jack's mouth, his soft lips and agile tongue, pressed down upon him. After he kicked away the scrap of silk, he wrapped his leg back up around Jack's back, trying to get Jack closer still.

Every cell in his body wanted to melt into Jack and it took all of his concentration not to sink into Jack's mind, to keep the two of them separate.

Every muscle in his body was tightening and he couldn't keep his eyes open, but every time he shut them, there _she_ was and she's kissing _him_ , the man who wasn't quite him, the man who the Doctor can still hear the faintest echoes of in the back of his mind – not like another Time Lord, but like the dimmest reflection of one – and he wanted it. Wanted her kissing the other him and wanted her kissing _this_ him, the one that has to go on without her.

The one that had chosen to go on without her.

The next breath he took sounded like a sob and he was _not_ going to be the sort of person who cried during sex, so he choked it back down and pushed up into Jack's mouth and closed his eyes and remembered Rose's mouth, the times that he'd gotten the opportunity to taste it – the first time, her eyes had been full of heat and light and he hadn't needed to kiss her to pull the Vortex out of her, but he couldn't help himself. He'd wanted her since Christmas with Charles Dickens and the dress that showed off her shoulders and he'd finally had a good enough excuse to press his lips against hers and burning up had been worth it, just for the chance to know what Rose Tyler's mouth felt like. The second time, it hadn't even been Rose, but the taste of her had been left behind in his mouth and the feel of her fingers in his hair had lingered long after he'd learned that the woman kissing him had really been Cassandra.

Him, the other him, had pulled Rose tightly up against his body when she'd kissed him. The other him would have the overpowering tug of human hormones racing through his body, telling him to procreate, to strip Rose naked and press his skin up against hers. Her hips had fit perfectly against his, that much the Doctor had noticed before it had all been too much and he'd needed to _leave_ , to leave right now before he yanked Rose away and kissed any other taste out of her mouth and brought her into the TARDIS and never _ever_ let her go.

Everything in his body tensed and then he shivered violently, calling out a name as his mind flooded with light.

When he opened his eyes again, feeling sublimely relaxed, Jack was lying next to him, eyes full of sadness and sympathy, and the Doctor cast his mind back a few minutes and... yes, he'd said Rose's name just then, hadn't he?

“Sorry,” he offered to Jack, giving him a gentle snog as part of the apology.

“You don't need to,” Jack said, brushing the Doctor's hair off his shoulder and pressing a soft kiss against his skin. “You're a one-woman man. I've always known that. I just... hoped that you might be able to clear your mind for a while. I should have known better.”

The Doctor chuckled, stretching out his body and enjoying the way Jack's eyes followed his movement.

“If I kicked out you now,” the Doctor said, gaze flicking down to the bulge in Jack's trousers. “What would you do?”

“Me?” Jack smirked and reached down to push at the Doctor's knee. The Doctor allowed it to be moved, hissing slightly as his parts slid against each other, sensitivity higher than he was expecting. “I'd probably pull Ianto out of whatever macho bonding exercise he's doing with Mickey and shag him senseless. Do I need to?”

“Mmm, guess,” the Doctor said, letting his legs fall even further apart.

“Well, it looks like I might need to,” Jack said, stroking his hand over the Doctor's inner thigh. “You're obviously going to throw me out on my ear any minute now. Who knows... maybe I'll invite Mickey along – we can swap tips about making Rose's body orgasm.”

“Don't you _dare_ ,” the Doctor said, his vehemence only slightly marred by his newfound giggle tendency. “Just because Mickey _may_ have seen Rose naked... once or twice... is no reason to talk about it.”

Jack seemed to find this the most amusing statement ever made in the history of the universe and even smacking him on the shoulder didn't stop his laughter. “I'm not going to lie to him,” Jack said after a moment, the corners of his mouth still twitching. “To use your own words, he's going to find out sooner or later.”

The Doctor refrained from responding, instead leaning over to lick delicately at Jack's chest. When he reached Jack's nipple, he latched on, suckling a bit. Jack groaned in appreciation, hauling the Doctor up on top of his body.

“You know, if you asked me to travel with you now, I'd have a hard time saying no,” Jack said, his fingers sliding into the Doctor's hair and holding his head in place. The Doctor glanced up at Jack, then slitted his eyes in annoyance when he couldn't quite see the man through his hair. He reached up and brushed his hair out of his face and resettled himself, straddling one of Jack's legs. Jack's hand fell to the back of the Doctor's neck, warm and reassuring.

“I couldn't possibly,” the Doctor said. “Not with Lizzie on-board. She's only fifteen. She's very impressionable. I don't want her thinking-”

“That sex is a perfectly natural activity for people to engage in?” Jack finished, a slight edge to his voice, though he hadn't lost his smile.

“Oh, Jack, do you really think that _this_ sex is all that healthy?” the Doctor asked. “I've taken over the form of the lo- of Rose and I just called out _her_ name. I'd like Lizzie to be a bit healthier than I am, thanks.”

“You sound so much like a father,” Jack said, his defensiveness sliding into tolerance. “Well, you know where I live and I'll still be around when... well, when whatever happens, happens.”

“When she leaves,” the Doctor said, evenly. “I'm not afraid of it, Jack. She's young. She'll end up finding her heart's desire – whether it's a project or a world or another person – and she'll leave. And that's all right. That's what happens.”

“Except with Rose,” Jack said.

“No,” the Doctor corrected him. “Even Rose. Perhaps _especially_ Rose. And it was for the best.”

“Do you really believe that?” Jack said.

“It doesn't matter,” the Doctor said, summoning up a bright smile and reaching down to open up Jack's trousers. Jack stared at him for a moment, considering, but when the Doctor lightly tapped his stomach, Jack lifted his hips so that the Doctor could slide his trousers off. Jack was wearing black pants underneath, nothing terribly special, but still nice. Jack was probably always prepared for the possibility of sex at a moment's notice.

He actually _hadn't_ ever seen Jack naked before, which was rather impressive, considering that it was, well, _Jack_. So, he sat back on his heels for a moment and studied. Jack showed up well in the flickering light the TARDIS had provided, all strength and grace. He had a fighter's body, with its occasional scars, but something of a dancer's form as well, the ability for expressive action clear along each line of muscle.

“You're lovely,” the Doctor said. Jack's mouth quirked up in a smile and the Doctor realized that he'd sounded more than a little surprised. “Well, I'd really only thought that sort of thing in a negative way, before.”

“Running down the competition?” Jack teased.

“Something like that,” the Doctor said. He cupped a hand around Jack's cock, feeling the shape of it through his pants. He hadn't realized until now how much smaller his hands were now, though part of that feeling came from the fact that Jack was quite well-endowed.

He tugged down Jack's pants and slid them off, not particularly wanting to taste Jack through the cloth...

and, hmm, that was a bit of change from how he'd approached things in his last regeneration.

He wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and was vastly amused when his fingers couldn't touch. All sorts of new things about this body that he hadn't quite realized. Shorter fingers to go along with smaller hands. He bent over to lick at the newly-exposed head of Jack's cock, his hand moving easily and gently playing with Jack's protective skin covering. The foreskin was an interesting thing about human males – Time Lords didn't have them – and he enjoyed the difference it made in the way his hand slid up and down Jack's skin.

He took a few more tentative licks, considering Jack's taste – strong, but smooth. Not entirely unpleasant, though not what he'd prefer to have in his mouth. After one last, thoughtful taste, he slid back up Jack's body and licked his way into Jack's mouth, which tasted _much_ better.

He settled himself down over Jack, pressing the wetness of his cunt up against Jack's prick and then he paused to consider regeneration. He wasn't entirely sure whether or not he'd been reborn with... well, call it a 'factory seal'. His previous adventures in testing out this body hadn't involved penetration, satisfaction being easily reached by simple stimulation.

Jack had remained passive... even submissive... during all of this, and his eyes were closed, a look of peace on his face, his lips parted as he breathed smoothly in and out. When the Doctor stopped moving, though, Jack's eyes opened just a bit and he asked, in a low and unsteady voice, if the Doctor might need some help.

“Oh, hush,” the Doctor said and Jack fell silent. His hands were lying still by his side, almost but not quite brushing against the Doctor's legs. “I'm thinking up a strategy.”

“Maybe I should think of one that you can claim as your own,” Jack said, with a smirk, though his eyes stayed closed. The Doctor chuckled softly and then made his choice. He raised himself up and carefully positioned Jack's cock underneath, then shifted down the slightest bit, the head of Jack's prick pressing against his opening. Jack's skin was hot and so, so human. It wouldn't be like this for Rose in the other universe – her body temperature and her Doctor's would match, both of their blood flows powered by a human heart. And if he'd...

his thoughts stuttered slightly.

If _he'd_ ever done this with Rose, it would have been reversed. He would have been the one sinking inside her wet heat, human warmth surrounding him completely. Underneath him, Jack shivered, slightly.

Another deep breath and the Doctor relaxed downward, stopping only when his body felt a greater sense of pressure, holding Jack back. Well, _that_ question had been answered.

The Doctor sunk down further, with the briefest snap of sharp pain, the head of Jack's cock popping through his entrance, and then he stopped again, _needed_ that moment to adjust to this sensation. He'd never felt this before, his body widening and opening to welcome in something so large and yet so... so fitted to the purpose. Jack was whimpering now, his hands drawn into fists.

He felt Jack twitch inside him and he pulled in another great breath, letting it out as he let himself slid fully downward, until there was no further to go.

“It's a bit like using a toy,” Jack said. The Doctor glanced up at him and Jack was looking down at the place where their bodies were connected. “You're not as hot as most species that I've slept with, but you warm up more quickly than the other group. Nice, though.”

Jack's hands slid up and over the Doctor's legs, settling on his hips.

“At your own speed,” Jack said, though he immediately contradicted that by rocking the Doctor's hips against his – both of them hissed at the sensation. The Doctor lifted up the slightest bit and then slid down again, shivering at pleasure rippling through his body.

It was like that, with tiny steps, that the Doctor established something of a rhythm. It was different... harder, but that would likely change with time... to do this as the one penetrated. He felt _invaded_ , almost, by the width and breadth of Jack's cock in his body, but the feeling was delightful, too. By contradiction, he almost felt more in control this way, squeezing around Jack and making him gasp in reaction.

One of Jack's hand slipped around to the front of the Doctor's body and he was pressing against the Doctor's... _clit_ , making him start to shudder and occasionally hesitate as new feelings swept through him.

His body tensed up again and he lost all sense of rhythm, his body surrendering to Jack's touch. This time, his orgasm was softer, more a gasp than a scream, but it was something close to Jack's name. The Doctor slumped down, not quite able to sit up anymore, and Jack took charge. He flipped the two of them over and, pressing kisses against the Doctor's mouth, began to thrust in an assured and consistent motion.

The Doctor whimpered slightly, as Jack slid against sensitive skin, not quite able to summon the energy to complain or move or, really, do anything but make tiny, helpless sounds.

Then Jack pushed in _hard_ , then twice more, and then he froze, his entire body shuddering and a low groan escaping him. Afterwards, he collapsed, not quite _entirely_ on the Doctor's body.

“I think I like this body,” the Doctor said, after a half-hearted attempt to shift the rest of Jack off of him.

“Mmm, so do I,” Jack said, brushing a small kiss against Jack's shoulder.

“Though, really, such a thing can't be proved through only one test,” the Doctor said, thoughtfully. “After an appropriate period of recovery, perhaps another experiment should be undertaken.”

“Practice makes perfect?” Jack asked, moving off of the Doctor and then tugging him backward, so that he was cradled by Jack's arms. He let Jack wrap an arm around him and even placed a hand on top of Jack's, to keep him there. The Doctor considered the situation carefully and decided that it was acceptable.

“I suspect that quite a lot of practice is required to achieve perfection,” he said. “But I believe... I believe that I'm willing to pick up that particular gauntlet.”

Jack chuckled, his breath warm against the back of the Doctor's neck, and that was... nice. It was fine.

It was, the Doctor decided, the sort of thing that would be shamefully easy to get used to and he was very tempted to let himself.

Right now, however, he was going to let himself sleep.

Just for a bit.  


  
_~the end~_   



End file.
